Whose Idea was This?
by KitInWonderland
Summary: With Prince Ben's Coronation approaching the soon to be King makes his first proclamation. Along with the Isle Kids another person gets asked to attend Auradon Prep. Avalon is the Daughter of the Enchantress that Cursed the Beast, She's been home schooled after an incident in pre-school. But in lieu of second chances her mother casts her out to socialize with people her own age.
1. Dear Diary Beginning

**Dear Diary; Beginning**

 **Lately I've been in a Disney's Descendants sort of mood and so this fic; Whose Idea was This? was born!**

 **So far I've only got chapter one and I don't know when I'll sort out chapter two but it has begun and it'll go until I lose interest!**

 **So Chapter one takes the form of a Diary entry and Chapter two might not.**

* * *

Dear Diary… No… Journal? Notebook? Thought Log?

You know, I think I like Thought Log best.

.

Dear Thought Log,

Um… I'm not sure how to begin this. I guess I should start with and introduction, right? I can do that.

I'm Avalon, I'm not quite sixteen yet, but my birthday's on Sunday not that it matters, and I'm the daughter of the Enchantress that turned a prince into a Beast. She's not Evil though! From what I understand he totally had it coming. Apparently he was a real piece of work and thanks to my mother he met his true love and turned back into a prince.

But enough about history. You want to know more about history, crack open a history book. I'm sure Fairy Godmother has plenty to share.

Anyway… Thought Log… Back to me. We covered my name, age, mother… What else should I add before I say what brought us together?

Um… I'm five feet tall, roughly a hundred-thirteen pounds, my hair is blond (blonde?), I bite my nails. I know it's a bad habit.

Oh and I live in Aurdon.

Shocking right? Given what mommy dearest did. But like I said, she's not Evil. Mother's neutral in the grand scheme of things. King Beastie agrees he had had it coming. And I did say it lead him to his true love, right?

Now, Thought Log, The moment you've been waiting for.

What brought you, a gorgeous black leather diary with a charming red rose on the cover, and me, a precious green eyed enchantress, together?

Simple, my mother.

She just dropped some big news on me and as I'm a little aggravated with her because of it, she thought it'd be best for me to vent to you.

.

What happened was, in the spirit of second chances, some children of some real Evil have been invited to attend Auradon Prep this year. That's a school I've never stepped foot in and here's why; Way back in pre-school my magic was out of control and I turned a princess into a duck.

So mother home schooled me, teaching me to control my magic and giving me an education.

And in the spirit of second chances, I too was invited to attend Auradon Prep, mother agreed on my behalf... to 'socialize' me or something. Apparantly having no friends makes me pathetic.

Anyway...Today is Thursday, I leave the safe space of my home on Saturday, and on Monday... class begins.

.

I may be friendless but it won't be as bad for me as the other invitees.

See, I've at least met some of my classmates at some function or another. Mother and I do get invited to things after all.

So I've met Ben; Beastie and Belle's son, Audrey; daughter of Aurora and... I think Aurora's prince was Phillip, Chad; Cinderella and her princes' son, Jane; Fairy Godmother's daughter, and I think I met Mulan's daughter once. Maybe some other kids too.

Don't get me wrong. their great to hang with at four hour royal functions.

You know when people put on airs of civility and have tea.

But everyday together? That's a touch excessive in my opinion.

.

And my issue isn't only the people.

Fairy Godmother has got a sort of ban on magic.

I'm an Enchantress, a witch of sorts, a magic user!

I just got a handle on my magic too! I kind of want to enjoy it a little.

But, no. I'm being shipped to Auradon Prep. Where Magic is frowned on

'

Yay...

.

And yes that is sarcasm.

Just Whose Idea was This?

-Avalon


	2. Ugh! Packing

**Ugh! Packing**

 **Chapter 2 of Whose Idea was This?**

 _ **Italics means Avalon is casting a spell**_

 **Disclaimer; I only own Avalon.**

* * *

.

She sat up in bed on Friday morning and groaned as she looked around her room. Usually it was quite clean. However, she had attempted to pack before she went to bed.

But she didn't know what to pack, how much to pack, if she should only grab clothes. She'd never been to school, or away from home over night, so she had no way of knowing.

So, her first instinct was to put off packing for as long as she could. First thing she did to stall was shower. When she finished she dressed, slowly, in a lime green tank top and a worn pair of dark jeans.

Then she left her room and went to the kitchen, where her mother was working on making breakfast.

"Get any packing done last night?"

"Um. Sorta?" She shrugged spreading peanut butter on a couple slices of toast that just popped out of the toaster.

"Are you asking me or answering me?" Her mother asked while popping the yolk of an egg she was cooking.

"Both. Last night I learned I have no idea what to pack. Also I don't think I've ever had to pack before. It's not like we go overnight anywhere." As she spoke she put strips of bacon onto a slice of her peanut butter toast.

Her mother flipped the egg before looking at her and saying, "So just put a bunch of clothes and necessities into a bag. Better to be over-prepared than underprepared."

"Right… That egg ready yet?" She smiled and her mother placed the finished egg on the bacon and put the other piece of peanut butter toast on top, smushing the sandwich together.

"Go and pack my little witchling."

"Yes mother…"

She took her breakfast back to her room, eating slowly as she went. Peanut butter toast with bacon and egg was her favorite breakfast. And she, to put it simply, devoured it on the short walk. So by the time she made it to her room she was licking peanut butter from her hands.

"Bunch of clothes and necessities, hm?" She hummed thoughtfully and looked at the floor of her room. Clothes in various shades of green with black and grey tone jeans cluttered the floor.

She picked the clothes up and laid them on her bed with some undergarments from her dresser.

"Hmm, just to be safe… _Suds and bubbles, Winds and heat, Wash these clothes so they don't smell like feet_."

She waved a hand over the pile and the clothes washed and dried themselves on the spot and a soft rose fragrance came from the clothing.

"Oh… a bag."

Looking around the room she found a smallish duffle bag that her mother brought her last night. It was dark green with roses on the end pockets. She opened the main pocket and set it on her bed.

She was about to put her clothes in when she noticed something. Sitting in the bag was a box. Leaving her clothes on her bed she lifted the box out and looked at it carefully.

I looked like the kind of box a bracelet would be in, long and thin. There was no note but she knew it was from her mother. It couldn't have been from anyone else.

She opened the box and gasped. Sitting there, waiting for here was a golden locket with and stained glass rose on it. Opening the locket she found the inside empty.

"I left it empty so you could put some love into it yourself."

She jumped, nearly dropping the locket as she turned, looking at her mother.

"You startled me."

"Sorry. I wanted to see if you opened it. Happy birthday Avalon."

"Thanks mom."

She smiled and closed the locket before she put it on. Then she put the lid back on the box and dropped it into the duffle bag. The locket hung down to just above her small chest.

"Looks good on you." Her mom smiled at her

"Thanks. I love it. But back to packing…" She trailed off. Then she put one of her pillows and a sheet into her bag. After which she moved her clothes into it.

While she put her things into the duffle her mother glided across the room and kissed her head.

"Don't forget your bathroom things." He mother said before leaving her alone.

She nodded and went to the bathroom. There she gathered her toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash and one of the extra tubes of toothpaste. Putting them into their own bag she went back to her room and tucked the bag into the duffle.

"Am I forgetting anything? Go clothes, pillow, sheet, toiletries. Thought Log's getting packed last minute. I don't own or wear make up. Face wash is simply soap and water. I think I got everything." She told herself.

Satisfied she zipped up the bag and sat on her bed. Laying down she curled up and took a little nap.


	3. Dear Thought Log, It's time to go

**Dear Thought Log, It's time to go.**

 **Chapter 3 of Whose Idea was This?**

 _ **Italics means Avalon is casting a spell, Bold Italics means she's writing in Thought Log**_

 **Disclaimer; I only own Avalon.**

* * *

.

 _ **Dear Thought Log,**_

 _ **Today's the day. I'm going to Auradon Prep. Any minute now...**_

 _ **Mother said last night at dinner that I'll be getting picked up sometime mid morning.**_

 _ **Picked up? What do they not trust me to actually go? Okay... Fair. I wouldn't trust me to go either.**_

 _ **OR... or it was a matter of convenience! I mean I live between the school and the bridge to the Isle. The Isle of the Lost that is. Ugggh! Fairy Godmother probably arranged for me to be picked up with the other new students...**_

 _ **Get all the newbies to bond early on.**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother blows...**_

 _ **Is it too late to not go?**_

 _ **-Avalon**_

.

She closed her darling Thought Log after writing a short second her geen inked pen she placed the pen and Thought Log into a back and dark green handbag.

"Breakfast Avalon." Her mother's voice came suddenly from her room's doorway, making her jump and drop the bag onto her lap.

"Mom! Stop sneaking up on me!"

"I wasn't sneaking. Wait… Are you still in your pajamas?"

She looked down at herself. She was clad in her birthday locket and a white tank top and pale green cotton pants with light golden stars.

"I might be running a little behind." She admitted shyly.

"Well, time to play catch up. Change and come eat."

"Okay." She nodded watching her mother go.

Quickly Avalon pulled off her pajamas and shoved them into her duffel bag. Then she pulled on black pants, a dark green form-fitting long sleeve shirt and a cropped black jacket. She grabbed her duffel and handbag as she slipped on a pair of sneakers before leaving her room, closing the door behind her.

On her way to the kitchen, where she and her mother usually ate, she dropped her bags by the front door. Then she went on to the kitchen.

There her mother was sitting sitting on a counter, holding a plate. On the plate, at first glance, was toast. She went closer to her mother. The toast was a simple couple slices of cinnamon toast.

"Aww my babies all grown up and is off to her first day of school."

"Classes don't even start until Monday." She rolled her eyes and reached for a piece of toast.

However, her mother smacked her hand away and slid down from the counter. Then she told Avalon, "Oh, we aren't eating in here today."

"We aren't?"

"Nope. Follow me dear."

Um… Okay."

Confused, she followed as her mother left the kitchen and lead her to the front door.

"Grab your things." She said as she opened the door.

"Okay… But wow. Sounding real eager to get rid of me." She mumbled picking up her bags.

"Aww hun, I'm sad to see you go. But grab your things, we're eating outside as we wait for your ride."

"Yeah, yeah."

Then the two went out, closing the door behind them. They lived in a little cottage with a neat yard and a little garden. Together, they sat in the yard with her things beside her.

"Can I have my breakfast now or are you just holding it to tease me?"

"Yeah. Here you go." Her mother smiled and handed her a slice of toast as she set the plate on her lap.

She smiled and accepted the slice and ate it in an unladylike manner.

"Do you have everything?"

"Mm. Yeah. I think I do anyway. She shrugged as she finished her toast. Her mother nibbled on the other slice.

"That's good. Now, I feel like I should give you some parental speech about boys. But I think you're smart enough to not need it."

"Um. Okay then? Or we can hold off until I actually feel something like what you're thinking for boys… or girls. I don't really know how I feel now."

Her mother nodded as she ate. Avalon pulled her hair in front of her left shoulder. Slowly, enjoying the silence, she combed her fingers through her wavy hair.

She was considering getting Thought Log out. But she didn't know what she would write if she did. So she didn't.

So while she waited for her ride, she laid back and looked up at the sky. It was a bright mid morning with very few clouds.

"Avalon. Don't go back to sleep now. Cars on it's way."

"I'm up. How long do I have to not deal with new people?" She asked as she sat up.

"Best guess? A few minutes. Maybe a little longer."

"And we're sure it's too late for me to just not go?"

"That's correct."

She sighed and stood brushing grass and dirt off her clothes. Her throat felt dry now that it was almost time.

"Be back in a sec!" She exclaimed as she turned and jogged inside.

Going to the kitchen, she got a bottle of water from the fridge. She hastily opened it and gulped down half of it. Lowering the bottle she put the cap back on it before using her free hand to wipe any water dribbles from her mouth and chin.

She took a deep breath and moved through her home, swinging the bottle a little. From the kitchen she passed through a small living room and foyer to her room.

Opening the door she went in and looked around. Her room wasn't that big. Just big enough for a twin bed, a dresser, nightstand, wardrobe and a full length mirror propped up in a corner.

She set her water bottle on her nightstand and stood in front of her mirror. Carefully she inspected her reflection. If it wasn't for the youthful glow of her skin and the careful look, she would have thought it was her mother staring back at her.

Clear pale skin, okay not completely clear; she had a zit or two hiding under her bangs, long neatly wavy blonde hair… Okay not exactly neat waves in her case. But in Avalon's defense she'd packed her hair brush so she couldn't fix her bed-head.

Then her face differed from her mother's as she has round cheeks, a small semi pointed chin, a button nose and her eyes were round. While her mother has delicately thin cheeks with a small semi pointed chin, a small slightly upturned nose and more almond shaped eyes.

Focusing on her reflection, she meticulously combed her fingers through her hair and tried to smooth her bed-head. When it wouldn't cooperate with her actions she groaned and stormed over to her dresser. It was covered with books, hair accessories and candles.

She picked up a hair tie and pulled all of her hair but her bangs into a messy bun on the crown of her head.

"Much better." She commented to herself while picking up her water bottle. She opened it and took a sip.

"Avalon! Honey, your ride is here!" Her mother's voice rang through the house.

"Coming mom!" She called after swallowing her sip. Putting the lid back on the bottle she ran out to find a black limo in front of her house. A man in a suit put her duffel into the trunk of the limo while her mother held her hand bag.

She bit her lower lip nervously and squeezed her water bottle while walking to her mother.

"Try to have fun." Her mother said, kissing her forehead and handing her her bag.

"Not making any promises…" She said putting her water bottle into her bag.

Her mother laughed lightly and nudged Avalon toward the car. The man in the suit was now opening the back seat door for her.

"Thank you…" She told him shyly before he went to the driver seat and got in.

Leaning to get in, she saw four teenagers there already; two girls and two boys. The girls were beautiful, one was in head to toe blue and the other was in head to toe purple. At a glance she could tell that the purple one possessed a great deal of magic. She could tell because it was a brilliant green mist that clung to her. Then the boys… One in red, white and black, he was simply adorable. He had an innocent air about him. Nothing about the other boy was innocent. He was gorgeous and appeared to be all muscle.

"Hello there. What's your name?" The gorgeous one asked flirtatiously.

She felt her face heat up and she turned around. Her mother was still standing outside, holding the plate their breakfast had been on.

"Mom! Are we absolutely sure it's too late to just stay home?!"

"Avalon! Just get your cute little butt into that limo and make some friends!"

"Ugh! Mother! I'm not built for making friends…" She groaned but obediently turned and got into the car, closing the door once she was settled.

Beside her was the more innocent feeling boy. She pulled her knees up to her chest and pulled Thought Log and her pen from her bag.

Uncapping her pen she opened Thought Log and wrote under that morning's entry;

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dear Thought Log,**_

 _ **Me again.**_

 _ **I'm in transit with the other Auradon Prep newbies. It's two boys and two girls and I… I don't know what to make of them.**_

 _ **One of the boys… He's like nothing I've ever seen before…**_

 _ **And one of the girls… She's magic. I can feel it and it kind of feels like I'm choking on it, even though I'm not really that close to her.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hey what's that?" The boy beside her asked.

"Thought Log," She answered hunching over it so he couldn't see her entry.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"Carlos… She means it's her diary." The blue girl told him.

Avalon nodded and went back to writing.

 _ **.**_

 _ **The other two, however, feel mostly harmless.**_

 _ **I worry about the magic girl though. Can she see magic the why I can?**_

 _ **Why is her magic so suffocating?**_

 _ **Why hadn't mother warned me about something like this?**_

 _ **Why was I invited to come along again?**_

 _ **-Avalon**_

 _ **.**_

She signed her entry and snapped Thought Log closed as the boy, Carlos, tried reading what she'd wrote. Capping her pen once again she shoved them into her bag.

Then, with a firm grip on her bag, she leaned back against her seat and stared up at the limo's ceiling. The other four were sitting quietly so she listened to the soft breathing around her and the sounds of the tires on the road.

Sighing, she pressed a switch on the door beside her, rolling down the window. The four Isle Kids jumped when she did.

"Relax. Just letting in some air. You're all so jumpy." She giggled.

"Why are you even riding with us? Shouldn't you already be at Auradon Prep? Or do they want a student to babysit us?" The purple girl demanded.

"I wouldn't know. Like you I'm a new student, because my mom wants me to go. If I had my way I'd still be home, getting ready for my birthday tomorrow. But, hey, if you need a babysitter that's your business and I am so not applying." She spat back venomously.

The four of them blinked and stared as she turned and looked out her window.

The gorgeous boy let out a low amused laugh only to get silenced by something Avalon couldn't see.

Then the ride became a silent one.


	4. Arrival

**Arrival.**

 **Chapter 4 of Whose Idea was This?**

 _ **Italics means Avalon is casting a spell, Bold Italics means she's writing in Thought Log**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH EVERYONE THAT FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED THIS!**_

 **Disclaimer; I only own Avalon.**

* * *

.

Avalon closed the window beside her as the limo pulled up to a large… er… castle.

"Wow… So big…" She mumbled as she looked out at the castle. She glanced at the Isle Kids and wondered if she should point it out to them. Deciding not to, she looked out the window again.

The limo came to a stop in front of a crowd. A few faces stood right in front. Like Ben, Audrey and Fairy Godmother with her clouds of stagnant silver magic floating lazily around her.

She opened the door and stepped out quickly, shouldering her bag.

"Yo…" She greeted them, giving a small wave while the boys tumbled out of the limo. She rolled her eyes and stepped away from them.

"Hey Avalon, glad you could make it." Ben said as Fairy Godmother greeted the other four and introduced them to Ben. Audrey got quite upset when she didn't use Ben's full name and title.

"Thank you for the invitation. Mother was excited to see me get included. I see Ducky hasn't changed much since the last party I went to." She said while she and Ben watched Audrey, whom Avalon had called Ducky, brutally reject the blue girls claim at royalty.

"No… Du- Audrey hasn't." Ben chuckled as she caught and stopped himself from calling her Ducky also.

She smiled. When she was younger she had had a small crush on Ben. However, she'd grown out of it and now only saw him as a good friend.

Ben turned his attention to the other new students saying, "This is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend, right Bennie-Boo?" Audrey smiled taking hold of Ben's hand.

"Ben and Aubrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you on Monday." Fairy Godmother said smiling. Then she added, "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard, I have a thing about curfews. Oh and Avalon, I'm still having tea with your mother on Wednesday."

"Great…" Avalon cringed as Fairy Godmother left with the school band following. Her mother and Fairy Godmother had a standing tea get together. A bi-monthly meeting that between acquaintances.

Ben then came forward to shake hands and give his own welcome speech. Only for the purple dressed magic girl to interrupt with, "Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are."

'Four? What am I, chopped liver?' Avalon thought.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asked.

"A little bit more than a little bit." The girl said.

"So much for my first impression." Ben laughed.

"You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh! My Mom's Aurora, Sleeping -"

"Beauty. We get it Ducky. Shut your trap or I'll shut it for you." She interrupted Audrey loudly. Audrey's fake smile fell as she looked over at her.

"Oh. It's you. I thought you and your mother were shipped off to the Isle."

"And I thought you grew into that massive head of yours. Turns out we were both wrong Ducky."

"Stop calling me Ducky!" Audrey shrieked.

"Okay! How about a tour?" Ben said before leading them toward the castle. Avalon ignored what he had to say about the castle and the group in general when they got distracted by a statue of King Beastie.

She made it inside first and looked around as she waited. The foyer was spacious and well lit with beautiful wood furnishings and a blue carpet.

"So… you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?"

She turned at that question and saw the Isle Kids, Ben and Audrey coming in.

"Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben answered.

"Who happen to be Kings and Queens." The leader of the Isle Kids commented.

"That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years. Then there's Avalon and her mother..."Audrey trailed off and turned to look at her.

"Whose Avalon's mother?" The blue girl asked.

Avalon sighed and said, "My mother is the enchantress that cursed King Beast. Mother… and I… are pretty much the only magic users to still use our magic."

She looked shyly at the floor as they stared at her.

Ben vanished momentarily and returned with a vaguely familiar boy in glasses and a band uniform.

"This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedule s and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay, and if there is anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug." Audrey said, cutting Ben off before pulling him away.

"Hi guy's, I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy… Heigh ho…" Doug wheezed, interrupting himself at the sight of the blue girl.

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." The blue girl told him.

"So, uh…" Avalon tuned him out and wandered off on her own.

She pulled her water bottle from her handbag and drank what was left. Wiping away any water dribbles as she dropped the empty bottle into a nearby trash can.

Adjusting her bag, she continued her exploration of sorts. The halls all looked the same to her, wood walls and the carpet that had been in the foyer transitioned into hardwood floors with doors and flowers and royal paintings scattered around.

"Wonder which room is mine…" She mumbled to herself with a sigh.

"Avalon?" Someone asked timidly from behind her.

She blinked and turned, looking at her was a familiar face. Dressed in pale blue and pretty in her own way, Jane stood with wispy silver magic clinging to her.

"Hey! There's my favorite fairy!" She smiled and she jogged over hugging Fairy Godmother's daughter. Pulling back she asked, "Can you help me find my dorm? It would royally suck if I have to look on my own."

"Sure. So how was the trip here? You know with the villain's kids?" Jane asked as she began to lead her.

"Surprisingly quiet. I sassed Maleficent's spawn and I guess the four of them went into shock." She answers as Jane lead the way through the halls.

"Wh-What?!" Jane squeaked, worried.

Avalon giggled and kept track of where Jane lead her, to avoid getting lost. Calmly she said, "Relax. She's just a fairy. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Avalon, she's an evil fairy. Who knows what she'll -"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. Maleficent is an evil fairy. Her daughter might not be. Really Jane, we are not our parents. None of us are. Not even them!" She raised her voice slightly.

"Right… Sorry. I didn't mean to imply that anyone was." Jane apologized as she looked down at the floor.

They then walked in silence as neither knew what to say. It wasn't new for Avalon to be against judging others. But she didn't usually raise her voice.

After a little while Jane stopped in front of a door labeled 'Avalon".

"This is your room."

"Thank you for showing me the way." She shyly said, opening the door. Her new room was about that size of her room back at home, with about the same things in it; a single bed, a dresser, and a desk with a few shelves above it. She could help but ask, "What did this used to be a closet?"

"Actually it was. Your mother, apparently, insisted that you would want something less extravagant than the other rooms."

"Well… She's not wrong." Avalon smiled and eyed her new furniture. Her bed was a pastel pink and white canopy bed. Her desk had four drawers and it, her dresser, floors and the walls was the same warm tone wood as the rest of Auradon prep. Then she noticed her duffel on the bed and a dark grey radiator under her desk. "That feels like a fire hazard…"

"I'll let mom know."

"No need. Time to re-decorate. _Do it fast, Do it right, make this room how I like_." She recited with a flourish of her left hand. Then she pointed to the wall her desk was on and added, " _Wood to stone, make it right, so it won't burst into flames_."

As she said the spell she focused on what she wanted. And, before her and Jane's eyes it happened. The canopy vanished while the blankets became a deep green and black. Her dresser vanished and the desk moved to where it had it had been and the wood of the wall behind the radiator became stone.

"Much better." Avalon grinned dropping her handbag onto the bed.

"You have to teach me that spell!"

"Huh?" She and Jane jumped and turned around.

Across the hall Evie and Maleficent's daughter was gaping at what they'd just seen.

"Um… I have to go. Later Avalon."

"Yeah, later Jane." Avalon gave a small nod to Jane as she left.

"Teach me that spell." The purple girl demanded as she and Evie came across the hall.

Avalon's lips twitched, "Say please." She actually enjoyed watching the girls growing agitation.

"Ugh! Fine. Please teach me that spell."

"Well, now that you've asked nicely. Sure. But it's really easy. I could just write it down for you. And you'll probably only need the general spell without the addition I used for my one wall."

"Sounds good." The girl said and after a nudge from Evie she adds, "Oh, I'm Mal."

"Avalon. Anywhere you want me to write it down?"

"Yeah." Without looking away from her, Mal clicked her fingers. Then she ordered, "E, book."

"On it!" Evie rapidly agreed before running into their room.

"Wow, look at her fetch. Does she roll over too?" Avalon joked.

"If I need her to." Mal answered seriously.

"Got it!" Evie exclaimed as she came back, holding a brown leather book. She held it out to Avalon.

She took the book and gave it a good look. There was a dragon made of bronze or maybe aged gold on the cover and olive green smoke that only she saw wafted from the pages.

The smoke was suffocating and made her eyes water.

She sat it on her desk and got her pen from her handbag. Uncapping it, she leaned over her desk and opened the book. The smoked suffocating nature came from the dark spells within. She gulped and turned to a page in the back.

Quickly she wrote down the spell with tips from casting it. Just things like, pictured what you want clearly. Decide what it is before you begin to cast. Don't be easily distracted.

When she was done she closed the book and handed it to Mal, placing her pen on her desk. "There you go. Redecorate to your wicked little hearts content."

"I will. Com on Evie." Mal smirked as she took the book and Evie back across the hall.

With the book at a distance from her she breathed deeply feeling normal again.

She closed the door to her room. Then she opened her duffel and, after folding them neatly, she placed her clothes onto the shelves. She had three shelves and not all that many clothes. So she put undergarments on the top, shirts on the middle and pants on bottom.

She hung her toiletries on the handle of her door.

Then, her empty duffel went under her bed and she moved her handbag to her desk. She pulled Thought Log out and placed it beside her pen, opening it up.

Picking up her pen she wrote-

.

 ** _Dear Thought Log,_**

 ** _Well I'm here. In my new room. I've spruced it up a bit so it's not that bad. But before I did it was a pastel pink fire hazard._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Anyway I found out why that purple girls magic was so suffocating! And good news, it wasn't her._**

 ** _Bad news, it was from an ancient dark spell book that I'm assuming she'll have with her quite often._**

 ** _Think anyone will notice if I wear a mask or something to help against that?_**

 ** _Yea?_**

 ** _Man, sometimes I really hate fairy magic. It's always trying to influence others. Good magic like that of Fairy Godmother's and the feather brained Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's is passive aggressive with the darker stuff is much more aggressive..._**

 ** _Each trying to force itself on people._**

 ** _Great visual, isn't it?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I now know three of the four Isle Kids names; the harmless ones, Carlos and Evie and the one with magic, Mal._**

 ** _They seem like an interesting bunch. Well them and their gorgeous friend._**

 ** _Of course 'friend' is being used lightly here as, from what I've heard, Villain's and, by extension, their kids have sidekicks and minions not friends._**

 ** _Not that I judge people based on their parents. Honestly I hate when people do that. Why can't they just give others a real chance?_**

 ** _It's a habit that really bothers me and it's right under being a jerk because their parents are so and so._**

 ** _That's probably why I don't like Ducky. Er... Princess Audrey, daughter of Philip and Aurora aka Briar Rose aka Sleeping Beauty. I swear she'd introduced herself like that if she didn't know that people would cut her off right away._**

 ** _Now, not that talking about Ducky isn't fun... Actually it really isn't, so onto a topic that really is._**

 ** _._**

 ** _My birthday's tomorrow._**

 ** _It's going to be the first one I spend away from home and mom._**

.

She took a moment to stop writing and touched the locket that hung around her neck, then she went back to writing.

.

 _ **Maybe it will go well?**_

 _ **I don't know. I may not even celebrate at all.**_

 _ **Thinking about it after dealing with people is exhausting...**_

 _ **Later**_

 _ **-Avalon**_


	5. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

 **Chapter 5 of Whose Idea was This?**

 **Splitting Avalon's Birthday into two chapters simply because I feel bad about making people wait.**

 _ **Italics means Avalon is casting a spell, Bold Italics means she's writing in Thought Log**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH EVERYONE THAT FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED THIS!**_

 **Disclaimer; I only own Avalon.**

* * *

.

She awoke on Sunday in a state of confusion. She knew why to, it was the new bed in the new room.

Well, it could also have been from the vivid dreams she'd had. Which left her confused and aggravated because she forgot her dream almost as soon as she woke up.

It has also happened the previous day. After getting settled into her room and writing in Thought Log she took a nap. After having a vivid dream she awoke to Doug at her door. Apparently she snuck off before getting her schedule, which was not on her desk beside Thought Log.

Even though she was awake now, she was still laying in bed. Looking up at the ceiling. Her ceiling was a pristine white even after she redecorated. Her face twists into a grimace at this afterthought.

The more she looked at it the more she was reminded about how her room had no windows and that made her room feel really dark. Actually her room was just really dark, she didn't have a light on…

'Hmm… Some glowing constellations would look nice up there.' She thought as there was a knock on her door.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." She sat up.

"Oh… Um… I-I'll come back later then. Just w-wanted to say h-happy birthday."

The response she was given was a shy one from a familiar voice.

"Jane? What time is it?"

"Um eleven thirty eight… in the morning."

"Eleven thirty eight a.m… Seriously? Did you bring a present? It's Avalon Day and I'm not opening the day before noon to people without presents."

"Oh… Wait, actually I do have something."

"I'm kidding Jane. Just some birthday girl humor." Stretching she got out of bed and opened the door. And sure enough there was Jane with a small box in her hands.

Over Jane's shoulder, she saw Mal and Evie's door open. The two glanced in her direction before walking down the hall, closing their door behind them. Evie waved politely as they left.

She smiled with her gaze returning to Jane. "So you brought me something?"

Jane smiled nodding. "Yea. Well I found it a few months ago and I really think you'll like it. Or I hope you do."

"I'm sure I'll at least like the thought behind it." Something about the word 'found' excited her. Jane's gifts were usually handmade cards and stuffed animals. Which she never had the heart to tell her that she actually didn't like those kinds of things.

Jane handed her the box. It was wrapped in pale green wrapping paper and had a big dark green bow on top.

It was also… surprisingly heavy. Which made her excitement grow as with it as heavy as it was there was no way a stuffed animal could be in it.

Delighted by that thought, she tore into the gift. Under the wrapping paper was a lidded box. Carefully she took the lid from the box and peered in.

Looking in she couldn't really see what was there. So she took a seat at her desk and carefully placed the contents of her gift onto her schedule.

There was three things in the box. Well three books. The one she'd pulled out first had been an old poetry book. The second was a just as old story book. The last book was a much newer, a little shakily made, but it was definitely a work from the heart.

"Jane… Did you make this one yourself?" She lifted the book and turned it over in her hands. It was a fairly thick light green book with three golden stars on the cover. Opening it she saw the pages were lined and numbered with three small stars around the numbers on the bottom outermost page corner.

It even had a title page where 'Spells… Or Anything Really' was scrawled neatly.

Looking up at Jane, she noticed a blush cover her cheeks.

"U-um yeah. I found a tutorial online and I wanted to give you something personalized. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She put the book down before jumping up and hugging Jane.

Jane squeaked in surprise.

"Would you like to grab some lunch?"

She pulled away from Jan and nodded. "Yea, gimme a minute?" She motioned to her pajamas.

"Okay." Jane retreated into the hall, closing the door.

"Thanks." She called and picked up her pen, uncapped it and opened the book she'd just set down to it's first page. She wrote down a couple of her spells with little notes on each one.

When she finished writing she capped her pen and put it, Thought Log and her new spellbook into her handbag. Then she stripped, putting her pajamas on her bed. Next she opened her toiletries bag and took out her brush and deodorant.

First she deodorized, putting that away when she was done. Then she ran her brush through her hair. Whenever she snagged a knot she winced. It took awhile but when she was satisfied she put the brush away and adjusted the locket around her neck as sleeping in it caused it to move to an uncomfortable spot.

Getting dressed she pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a green tank top before putting on her sneakers and shouldering her handbag.

"Alright! I'm ready." She opened the door. "Uh… What's going on?"

She blinked in surprise when she saw that Jane was no longer alone as Ben and Ducky were there as well, each with a gift wrapped box. Ducky didn't look to happy about being there.

"Happy Birthday Ava." Ben beamed holding his box out to her.

"Wow… Thanks Ben. No one's actually called me Ava in years though…" She accepted the box and opened it.

Inside was numerous pens. Pens exactly like the one in her handbag. All green as well. There was also a headband in there. She lifted in out and looked at it closely. It had a small, off centered crown with stars on it. She put it on in a way that held her bangs in place to hide the it on her forehead. Then she put the box in her room, on her desk before turning to Ducky.

"Here." She shoved her box at her.

"Uh… Okay…" The box was bigger than Ben's so she had to sit at her desk before opening it. Setting the box on her lap she looked inside and frowned.

Inside was all sorts of skin care products and makeup.

"Didn't know your exact skin tone or type so I just guess fair and normal." Ducky shrugged.

"Thank you for the thought… and um consideration?" She politely told her as she set the box on her desk, choosing not to say that her skin type was more oily than normal.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go Bennie-Boo!" Ducky pulled Ben away.

"Bye guys." Ben waved allowing himself to get dragged off.

"Later Ben. She smiled as Jane waved shyly. She then set the box from Ducky under her desk. Standing, she stretched and joined Jane in the hall. "So… Lunch?" She asked as she closed the door to her room.

"Mm, yeah." Jane nodded before taking her to the school's cafeteria.

On the way, Avalon looked all around and made a mental not of her surroundings. As they got closer she chewed on her lower lip. She was nervous about being not home on her birthday and it was upsetting her stomach.

"Um Jane? I think I'll get somethings from a vending machine or something. I don't think I can keep down real food."

Junk food tended to ease her nerves and help with her upset stomach.

"Okay."

Soon they came upon the dining hall. It was a large wooden room with an elegant lunch spread at one end and a stage at the other with large tables dotting the space in between. On the far wall, opposite Avalon and Jane, were vending machines. Three of them, one with drinks and two with food.

"Um, you'll probably be set before me. So you find I table and I'll join you?" Jane suggested.

Avalon nodded, "Okay."

The two split up. As Avalon made her way to the machines, she was greeted with numerous birthday wishes. Having people she barely knew or didn't know telling her happy birthday spooked her a little… okay it spooked her a lot.

But, not wanting to be rude, she nodded with a smile and kept going.

"Hmm… What to get…" She mumbled to herself as she bought a couple bottles of water.

"Chocolates always good."

She jumped and turned in surprise. Standing beside her was one of the villian kids. A boy, not the gorgeous one but the other one. What was his name again?

"You're Carlos, right? From the Isle?" She asked as she put her water bottles into her bag.

"Yep. And you're the Birthday Girl."

"I prefer Avalon." She giggled and got several chocolate bars from a vending machine. "Hm, here you can have one."

Avalon handed Carlos one of the candy bars as she went to find a seat.

"Sweet! Thanks Avalon!:

She smiled as he thanked her.


	6. Happy Birthday Part 2

**Happy Birthday Part 2 [Or Think of Magic as an Entity]**

 **Chapter 6 of Whose Idea was This?**

 _ **Italics means Avalon is casting a spell, Bold Italics means she's writing in Thought Log**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH EVERYONE THAT FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED THIS!**_

 **Disclaimer; I only own Avalon.**

* * *

...

 _ **Dear Thought Log,**_

 _ **I can't freaking believe it, Jane ditched me! Here we were, having a nice lunch in honor of my birth. Then she remembers Fairy Godmother asked her to do something. It sounds legit enough but… Seriously?! She abandoned me! On my birthday! In a place I'm not familiar with!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Who does that?!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Side note- remind me to write thank you notes for Jane, Ducky and Ben. Mother taught me manners after all**_

 _ **-Avalon**_

...

Closing Thought Log, she capped her pen with a sigh. She returned them to her bag and sighed. She'd finished her candy and half of one of the water bottles. So she tucked the bottle into her bag and gathered her wrappers.

The room had filled up quite a bit since she'd come with Jane. Not liking crowds she left the room, throwing her wrappers into a nearby trash can as she did.

"Need air…" She mumbled. "Way too many people. How the hell am I expected to deal with this? Thanks a lot mother."

As she wandered she muttered to herself. Avalon was disgruntled by her situation. Being stuck in a boarding school with pretentious royals seriously blows. Although to be fair, people had been nice, aside from Ducky. But that could have been because it was her birthday and being mean to someone on their birthday was probably on the same level as kicking puppies. Right?

She was pulled from her thoughts be a breeze washing over her. Blinking, she looked around. Apparently she could go far when she wasn't paying attention.

As she looked around she stopped walking to really take in her surroundings. Avalon was outdoors but she seemed to have found the back way out. Blue lockers lined the wall on both sides of the door she'd come out of.

She even spotted someone in red leather with long dark hair prying open a locker.

Blinking again, she quietly went over to them.

"I don't think anything in there belongs to you." She accused softly.

The person, who turned out to be the gorgeous boy from the Isle, jumped slightly before turning to face her. His eyes darted over her face and he tried to put on a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled, a weird feeling of familiarity bubbling up within her making her smile falter. "Don't look at me like that. I won't tell."

"You won't?" His face twists in confusion.

"You sound surprised."

"You could say that I am."

"I'm not a goody-goody Isle boy. You shouldn't hold me to Auradon expectations."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. So, you are…?"

"What? You haven't heard about me from others or Ben?"

"Nope, vain much? I've only been awake for about an hour. Also, I prefer to meet people for myself."

"Cool. I'm Jay." He smirked.

"I'm Avalon." She extended her left hand. Jay looked at it, raised an eyebrow then he took hold of it, her nerves beneath her skin tingled as he did, and gave it a small shake before letting go.

He closed the locker he'd been in and leaned against it. "So, Avalon, I've heard it's your birthday."

"You aren't going to ask my age are you? That's a fairly personal question."

"Just trying to make conversation."

"I'm not really in a conversation mood Jay."

"Not even for one with me?"

"My, aren't you full of yourself. Or is it a defense mechanism?"

"Whoa there. I'm just curious about a few things?"

"Oh? Curious about what I wonder. Hm, maybe I can guess. Can't be about the school as I'm just as new here as you are. The people then? No, you could skulk in shadows and eavesdrop. Well the only thing that'd warrant the insistence of a conversation with me, that I can think of, is magic." She rambled to herself. As she did his face held an amused expression.

"Are you quite finished? Yes, I'm curious about magic. Will you talk with me about it?"

She looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. Avalon had not really expected this. Why would he want to know about magic? With a sigh she shrugged. "What would you like to know?"

Jay smiled broadly while pushing off the lockers. Her then lead her off, taking her to sit under a tree. It bothered her that he didn't answer her.

"Where should I start?" She looked at him and opened her bag. She took out her half full water bottle as well as a full one, which she handed to him.

"The beginning?" He raised an eyebrow at the water bottle she'd given him.

"Hm. Well I'm no expert but here's where my mother started with me…" She cleared her throat before continuing, "Think of magic as a separate entity. A companion or a lifelong friend if you will. Everyone has access to it and it's sort of got a mind of it's own."

"Vague much?"

"Don't blame me. My mother said it."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on."

"Okay, man it's been awhile since I reviews this… Um there's three types of magic user; Fairy, Enchantress and, I'm going to call this last one a 'magician' but it's just your basic human being. Alright?"

He nodded and she took a sip from her water bottle.

"Fairies first then. They're born with magic and control over said magic. There's more than one type of fairy, I don't remember the fairy subclasses though. The main thing about fairies though is that they are always sending out vibes. Their alignment on the cosmic scale affects those vibes and allows a fairy to influence others, you know push good or bad onto someone and bring out those intentions. They can cast spells that also let out those vibes and a spellbook containing spells with vibes gives off vibes. Simply put fairies are a cluster fuck and they are trying to push their alignment onto others."

"Okay… wait. Does that mean Mal's giving off influencing vibes?"

"Good question. But no. Mal… and Jane for that matter are adolescent fairies. Until they know where they stand the only vibes their letting off are natural fairy vibes of plain magical energy, which if you're sensitive to magic you should probably avoid standing to close as it could get you high. Believe me when I say it's not as fun at it sounds. And no I will not explain."

"Jane?"

"Fairy Godmother's daughter."

"Oh."

"Mmhm. Fairies come in many flavors and not all of them can do the same things. Actually, all magic varies from person to person.

"Kind of feels like you're trying to really beat that into me."

"Kind of am. Alright next is the Enchantress. We'll start with a question; what do you get if a fairy breeds with a human and the child's line continues breeding with humans, as if to breed out the magic? I'll give you a minute. Anything? Any guess at all? The answer is an Enchantress. Yep a fairy that tries breeding away magic for a century of generations makes an Enchantress."

"Are you don't saying 'breed' it makes me uncomfortable."

"In the wise words of my mother, said unto me when we first went over this; suck it up. Now, if we are just the descendants of fairies that tried to breed magic out of the bloodline, why are we magic users? The answer is 'because that's not how one get's rid of magic' Fairies are the closest beings to magic. The only way to take it out of their very bloodline would be a full on genetic re-write."

"Then how are they separate classifications?"

She grinned at his question. "Because the 'breed out' method affected them as some humans have trace amounts of magic naturally. Then there's variety in fairy type and environmental factors. All these things have an effect on the bloodline. Like fairies, not all Enchantresses are born the same. Make sense?"

He nodded and took a small drink from the bottle of water she'd given him.

"With magic it's slightly different than with fairies. We are born with magic but we lack the natural control over it. We also do not give off vibes. However as some strange cosmic compensation we get far more magic than our fairy relatives. But, because we are born with it, all of it, most of a baby's magic is usually sealed into an artifact and hidden away by… well by my mother at the parent's request until the child learns to control what they say, hand gestures, thoughts, even how they feel. Everything about an Enchantress is tied to our magic."

She paused to sip her water. Glancing at him as she capped the bottle and wiped her mouth. She found this very strange. Curiosity about magic was natural and he took it all in like anyone would. But wouldn't people ask more questions? Then there was the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd felt when she caught him at the locker that hadn't gone away.

"So what can you do?"

"What?" She blinked at his question.

"You said that not all enchantresses are born the same, so that means there's variation with powers, right?"

"You're smarter than you let on, aren't you?"

He smirked. "Am I right?"

"You are. However, there's power variation between all magic users. And if you must know, what's unique to me is that I can see magic. Did you know it manifests around magic users in a way that reflects what their classification it?"

"I can't say that I did know that. What's it look like?"

"Magic itself manifests as iridescent sparkles. Then Fairies have wispy smoke-like magic. Enchantresses magic is a glow, a dull glow but it's still a glow. Magician's, which we haven't talked about yet, have the weirdest magic as it's a ring of guck, gooey imaginary guck around there heads. Which is just gross in my opinion. However I haven't seen many magicians so it may vary." She shrugged.

"So what's the deal with what we're calling magician's anyway?"

"Their people that don't have a lick of magic in them, no powers or anything but they take up studying magic and practicing spells and stealing items containing magics. They are almost always villians. It's hard work to become a magician."

It felt like hours had passed since the conversation had begun. Looking around she stretched, figuring at least an hour and a half had passed.

"Really? That's all you know on this category?"

"Well there's probably not much else to it! But if you think there is go ask your father or Evie's mother. From what I understand they fall, or at least fell into this category"

"How are you so sure of that? That my dad and Evie's mom are part of this category?"

"Well they were known to do magic or at least use magical items. Now if they were in the same category as me or Mal, you and Evie would have a definite sign of magic and I don't see one on either of you. That adds up to magician category."

"I'll accept that answer, I guess."

"You can accept whatever you want I'm just telling you what my mother taught me and my thoughts. Now we can talk about this more another day, I'd kind of like to do something else now."

"I suppose you can do that. But first…" He trailed off with a smirk.

"First what?" She sighed.

"Happy birthday Avalon."

Her heart raced as he spoke. "Thank you Jay."

He nodded, watching her pick up her bag and stand. She drank from her water bottle as she went back inside. At the door she capped the bottle and looked back at Jay, he was still sitting under the tree but he was no longer looking at her. Which she was fine with.

Shaking her head, she went in and walked slowly through the halls. Aruadon Prep was a big place and she was a little afraid of getting lost.

Fortunately for her she didn't. She almost got lost once, but she asked someone for help awkwardly and managed to find her way.

On the walk she finished and disposed of her water bottle. While she threw it away the she looked up at a nearby wall clock, only to see it was two p.m.

"Yup. That's about right…" She sighed and went the rest of the way to her room.

When she got there she sat in her desk chair, closed the door and took Thought Lop from her bag. Only to gingerly lay in on her desk and grab a pen from the box from Ben.

Uncapping it she wrote under her entry from earlier;

…

 _ **Dear Thought Log,**_

 _ **I'm finally back in Sanctuary. That's what I've named my room. Sanctuary. It fits, right? I'll probably be hiding here until Mother realies I'm not meant to be around people.**_

 _ **Seriously! I was surrounded at lunch, before Jane ditched me, apparently being the Birthday Girl was a good reason to get my personal space invaded. I was so uncomfortable and NO ONE NOTICED! Anyway I may or may not have a rash now. Fun…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now after Jane ditched me and after the entry above, the weirdest thing happened. I officially met Jay, the last of the Kids from the Isle. And we talked. For a long time. About Magic. In my opinion it was pleasant. Although he could have been milking me for magical information for Mal or something. I don't know why I'm thinking that. Maybe I'm just negative?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Possible Negativity aside, when I first met him I felt… something. Something weird. It was feelings. Weird sentimental feelings. Familiarity even. As far as I know I'd never met him.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's change subjects or I'll go mad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My birthday's not a total bummer. Well Ducky's present sucked and people crowding me was definitely terrible. But everything else was okay. I guess. I just wish mother was here to spend it with me.**_

 _ **-Avalon**_

...

As she signed the entry Avalon felt her eyes water and her nose tingle. She could feel snot drip down her left nostril but not actually leave her nose as tears slid down her cheeks.

She makes no effort to wipe any of it away. Instead she removed the headband from Ben and pushed her bangs off her forehead, airing her it.

"It's too early to go back to bed… hm…"

Halfheartedly she put her pen down and picked up the box from Ducky.

"I'll have to like something… won't I?" She looked into the box, "One way to find out."

She picked up the box and left her room. Going down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Once inside she looked around. It was a large, pristinely white bathroom with everything a bathroom could need. Vanity lighting on the mirrors above the sinks, numerous toilet stalls across from the sinks. The sinks were fixed onto white counters. Soaps and paper towels sat between the sinks. Under the counters was bare space with exposed piping, trash cans and a basket of washcloths and towels.

Showers lived in an area slightly separated from the main bathroom and Avalon couldn't tell for certain but she guessed that there may have been bathtubs separated by privacy screens. She couldn't be too sure about that though. She was certain that there was what appeared to be a large linen closet near the showers.

She set the box by a sink and went over to it. Opening the closet she saw bathroom necessities; towels, paper towels, washcloths, soap, toilet paper and various feminine products. She grabbed a washcloth before closing the closet and running back to her sink.

"Well I'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it." She nodded and set it on the counter by the box.

Gulping nervously she looked into the box. She couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. Makeup and face products? She had no idea where to start. So she pawed through it all and pulled out a face wash for all skin types.

"I guess I can use this." She mumbled before opening it and smeared a thin layer onto her face, using her fingertips to press and massage the product into her skin.

While she did it she hoped she was doing it right. She took particular care when putting it onto her forehead.

Satisfied with the amount she turned on the hot water and rinsed the product from her hands before closing the bottle and setting it aside.

After letting the product sit a little she wet the washcloth and wiped the product from her face. When it was all off she rinsed the washcloth and turned off the water. Ringing extra water from the cloth she folded it neatly and put it in the basket she'd seen with other used washcloths or towels. Then she got a couple paper towels, dried her hands with one and dabbed at her face with the other.

After throwing away the paper towels she looked at a mirror and lightly ran her fingers over her face. It felt… soft and clean. Hydrated but not oily or drenched in any way. It was nice.

"Not bad. Maybe I'll use that again." She nodded to herself.

Looking in the box again she pawed through it seriously. After a little digging she found a nice dusty pink lipstick. She didn't like makeup, but she wanted to try it.

"Hm… Maybe later." She decided as she put the lipstick in one hand with the face wash and picked up the box with the other. Not noticing someone coming in.

"Avalon? Are you talking to yourself?"

She jumped, nearly dropping the things she was holding, and looked at the door. Standing there, looking at her strangely was a tanned girl with short dark brown hair and dark eyes. She looked familiar, but Avalon couldn't really remember her name.

"Um. Yeah… I do that sometimes. Sorry… Uh…" She trailed off blushing.

"You forgot my name, didn't you?"

"Sorry."

"I guess it was to be expected. You only come to major events. I'm Lonnie. Please try to remember this time."

"Right, Lonnie. Of course. I-I mean I'll try." She smiled weakly.

"So whatcha got in there?" Lonnie asked motioning to the box in her hand.

"Birthday present from Du-" She cut herself off as she tried saying Ducking and corrected herself, "I mean Audrey. I don't really use this stuff much though… If you'd like to pick through it you can. Or you can pass it around the other girls. I don't mind!" She offered her the box.

"Oh… Thanks. I feel kind of bad taking one of your presents. But if you insist." Lonnie smiled taking the box.

"Thank you! You just save me from throwing it all away!" She grinned thankfully and hugged her.

"Um… No problem, I guess."

"Night… I mean… Later Lonnie."

"Yeah… Later."

Avalon separated from her and ran out of the bathroom. Keeping a good grip on what she wanted to try she returned to her room, closing the door to it behind her.

Setting the two products onto her desk she turned to crawl into bed. However, before she could she saw a box just sitting there.

It was a plain white box that was taped closed.

"What the…?" She blinked and lifted the box. It was a little heavy but the box wasn't that big. Examining the box, she saw no labels of any kind and the tape stopped partway down the sides of the box, each side folded over itself for an easy open tab. Grabbing one tab she ripped the tape from the box. The first thing she saw inside was a plain white envelope. Curiously she lifted the envelope and opened it.

When she lifted the envelope a little more than a dozen round ball-like objects the size of her palm rose from the box and partially embedded themselves in her ceiling.

"Whoa… She gasped in awe.

Looking in the envelope she pulled out a piece of paper and read aloud, "Dearest, Sorry I can't ben with you on your dig day. Or any day really. Work commands that I keep my distance. If you're curious about your gift, I sent it to your mother to finish and get to you for me. If I recall correctly, from the last time we saw one another, you're not a fan of the dark. So I hope that this acts as a reminder to always find a _light in the darkness_." She cut herself off as she caught sight of the balls in her ceiling lighting up a lovely pale silver. "Wow! Oh… where was I? Right… but don't let it keep you from seeing the beauty of a little _darkness in the light_. Truly yours, your Father."

When she finished reading she looked up again to see the lights from the balls went out. Skimming through the letter again she repeated the phrase that had lit the balls up.

"Pretty… Going to have to ask mother to thank him for me."

Avalon hadn't seen her father since she was eight and her mother took her to see him on the Isle of the Lost. Typically people can't just go to the Isle. But as they were neutral beings she and her mother got certain allowances. Her mother also said that it helped to keep perspective.

So she and her mother went to the Isle for one week after she turned eight. Her personal lessons were put on hold and she found it weird to be without her magic. For that week she went by Ava, it was also the last time anyone called her Ava.

Moving the empty box and letter to her desk she crawled into bed and looked up at the lights admiringly while hugging her knees to her chest.


End file.
